


Tread Lightly

by LittleAsian



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, Unconventional, Walkers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAsian/pseuds/LittleAsian
Summary: Olivia has been wandering, a loner, since the apocalypse started, looking for her family. Her father was in the hospital when it broke out, she got separated from her mother and brother early on. But all that's about to change. Olivia has been tracking them down, following clues to find her family once more. And when she does, everything seems good for a while. Okay even, for the apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was so bright, and hot, and dry. Olivia's lips were chapped and cracked, but that wasn't anywhere close to the focal point today. Her losses were all about to be diminished. She brought the black binoculars up to her eyes once more and stared out towards the high fence. It was almost shift change, for the men who stood on the edge of the fence with guns. And then the one she was looking for slowly rose above to stand on the wall, a rifle in hand, chatting with the person standing next to him. He looked good. Almost the same. 

Olivia slipped out of the tree, letting her black hair out of the pony tail, just how she used to wear it all the time. It fell down in waves around her shoulders, over the edges of her army green jacket. Her backpack was slung over one shoulder, a long, katana blade running through the straps, wrapped up carefully. It had been her trusty friend ever since she had raided that karate studio in bitter hope for food. She stood in the center of the gravel road and sighed. This. This was a long time coming. 

Then, slowly, with her hands raised above her head in surrender, she moved at a easy pace down the road, combat boots crunching on the dirt. Moving towards either a quick death, or the happiest moment of her life. Or at least, the happiest it had been since everything had went to shit. 

When she got close, the shouts started. Shouts for her to stop, to address herself, hands up (even though they already were). When she was close enough, she stopped and looked up at the towering wall, towards the man she had previously been spying with binoculars. He looked good enough, like he had recently shaved. She could remember the smell of shaving creame he used to use at their house, so pine-fresh, the white foam fun to play with in her little hands. 

"Rick! Rick Grimes." She called out, hands still raised. 

"How do you know my name?" The man, Rick, called back, his Southern drawl still ever present, now hinting with a twinge of confusion. 

"It's me, Dad, it's me," She called out louder this time, her voice cracking slightly. This was it, the pinnacle moment, the life changer. "It's me." 

Rick's face melted in an instant as he recognized her. "Liv? Liv that's you! Open the fucking gates!" He yelled to someone below him as he scrambled off of his post. The second there was the smallest gap in the gates, the old sheriff was pushing himself through, towards his daughter. The daughter he thought he had lost to this plague, the one Lori had told him they had lost, the one who had been upstate at her job when this whole thing went to shit. The one he had thought dead. And here she was, living, breathing flesh. Not rotting. Not a walking monstrosity. He couldn't wait to tell Carl. 

For Olivia, this was everything she had hoped, everything she had dreamed. Finally, finally, things were going to be okay. No more reckless killing for survival. No more worrying about when she would eat next. Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aren't you going to ask her the questions?" The girl with redish brown hair asked Rick, as she eyed Olivia up and down from across the short, wooden table. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, in a way that made Olivia rather uncomfortable. She seemed so accusatory for only having just met her. What was her name again? Something with an M....M....Maggie. That was it. Next to Maggie sat a thin but handsome young Asian man who patted her arm gently. Glenn. That was her husband. 

"She's my sister!" Carl interjected. "She's not some random rancher or thug we're meeting on the street!" Carl had stuck close to Olivia's side since the raven haired girl had made her appearance at their camp, Alexandria. It was more than just a camp really, a small town. Tall walls, well kept gardens, guns, lots of guns. It was a safe haven. A resting place, finally, compared to all the wreckage Olivia had followed tracking them down. 

"Carl's right, Maggie. Olivia is family," Rick agreed with his son, glancing over at his oldest child. She had looked so youthful for someone in their late twenties, or at least she had. Now, she looked for worn for the weather. Her nails were dirty, her hair had lost its beautiful shine, and there was a depth in her eyes which had never previously been there. This new world had changed her, just like it had changed everyone.

"Well I want to know, you can't just pick and choose, Rick." Maggie said, one hand clenched in a fist on the table, the other resting lightly over her stomach. Pregnant, she had to be. Olivia hadn't seen someone pregnant in a long, long time. Not since the beginning of this shit going down, and even then they always seemed to be the first one's to go. 

Rick and Carl both started to object, but Maggie interrupted. "How many people have you killed?" She stared Olivia in the eye with such a ferocity that it made Olivia shudder. 

"What do you mean?" Olivia replied, crossing her arms defensively over her chest. It was a pose she was so used to taking that the leather in the elbows of her jacket had grown worn from performing exactly that motion. Out of habit, she glanced towards her backpack which rested near the door to the room. It had everything she needed if she needed to run. And it had the notebook. The notebook detailing the kills, both human and walker, differentiated by tallies. 

"How many. Have you. Killed." Maggie repeated, slowly, as if Liv were stupid or slow. This only furthered Olivia's annoyance. 

"You first," she spat back, raising one eyebrow. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Her stubborn attitude was something she had gained from both her mother and her father. Thoughts of her mother always made Olivia both proud, and sad. She had seen the remains of her mother's destroyed, previously pregnant body when she had explored the old prison. She knew, before anyone in Alexandria had to tell her, she knew her mother was dead.

"This isn't about me!" Maggie shouted back, both fists clenched now. "I've been with these guys long enough to prove my worth." 

"Oh, so you get to prove your's but mine is determined by your 'questions'?" Olivia replied coolly. 

"Liv..." Rick said in a warning tone, a tone she hadn't heard in so long. 

"Fine. Fine. As many as I had to, to get back to my family." Olivia replied, looking evenly at Maggie. "Is that good enough for you?"

Maggie sighed, looked at Glenn, then looked over at Rick. They all nodded.


End file.
